Love's Last Hope
by Sora-DigiLove
Summary: Sora is devistated when Yamato breaks up with her. Can her friends, or a poem she writes, help her out?
1. Devistation

Love's Last Hope  
  
Chapter 1: Devistation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but owning a Yamato plushie would not be so bad!  
  
A/N: I re-did this fic so it's easier to read! ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"....Happy birthday dear Takeru, happy birthday to you!" the Chosen Children choursed. All but Sora. She didn't know why she was even there. Yeah, Takeru invited her, but she had no desire to be around him. Not after what he had done to her. She was the Child of Love, and Love was supposed to keep her strong, not destroy her. She watched silently as Takeru opened his gifts. A new computer game from Korishou, a supposedly "in" new hat from Mimi, brownies from Miyako. "Cake time!" Daisuke yelled joyously.  
  
"I want the first piece!" Taichi shouted, ready to fight Daisuke for it. "No, Takeru gets the first piece!" Yamato laughed as he slammed the first piece playfully into Takeru's face, and the Chosen Children laughed. Sora turned away. How could he be so happy after he broke my heart? Oh wait, he probably enjoyed that. Sora thought. She stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Wait up Sora!" Hikari ran up to her. "I'm alright Hikari, um, it's just time to open the shop, that's all." Sora lied through her teeth as she left. "Hey, I thought the shop was closed on Sundays." Mimi said, her mouth full of cake. "Mimi..." Hikari sweatdropped. "Oh yeah! She's still dissapointed after Yamato broke up with her!" Mimi said, smiling because she was so proud of herself for remembering. Yamato glanced down guiltily. "Hey bro, Mom's got more ice cream!" Takeru said as he snapped Yamato out of his trance.  
  
Sora ran down the streets of Odiaba. Tears streamed down her face as she reaced her apartment building. She unlocked the door and her mother greeted her. "Sora honey, wasn't the party supposed to last until -" she was cut off by Sora's slamming door. Sora threw herself down onto her bed, her face into the pillow. "Sora, what's wrong?" Piyomon innocently asked as she flew over to Sora. "Leave me alone!" Sora yelled angrily and threw her pillow at Piyomon. Piyomon slowly backed up, and perched in the opposite corner of the room. A loud beeping sound interupted Sora's crying. She walked over to her computer, where her im was beeping.  
  
Bingo: What was up today Sora?  
  
Heartbroken: It was nothing Miyako, thanks for your concern.  
  
Bingo: Okay, like not saying anything for an hour and then rushing out is normal?  
  
Heartbroken: It's just a bad day, okay?  
  
Bingo: That's been your excuse since last Friday. Now what's up?  
  
Heartbroken: So I'm just a little sad after Yama-chan and I broke up.  
  
Bingo: HAH! You typed Yama-chan!  
  
Heartbroken: It's habit. I mean since that inconsiderate rude jerk and I broke up. That sounds better.  
  
Bingo: I thought you were over that.  
  
Bingo: I wish.  
  
Perfecto: What did he do that obviously was so killer?  
  
Heartbroken: What didn't he do?  
  
Bingo: Geez. Well, I g2g, dinner's ready. Ja ne!  
  
Bingo has signed off.  
  
"Sora, she was just trying to help." Piyomon said. "I know, but no one can really help." Sora sighed. "Maybe it's time to move on. You were only going out with Yamato for 8 months." Piyomon said. "8 months is a long time. 5 minutes is long enough to ruin the 8 happiest months of your life." Sora said. "Doesn't he feel bad about it?" "Oh no, he seemed to be having the time of his life today. And I'm having the opposite." Sora said as she slumped back into her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As usaul, a short 1st chapter. I just don't want too much to happen in this chapter. Please R&R!!! I don't like to continue my fics without at least 1 positive review every so often. So if you liked it, tell me you want more! ^_^ 


	2. I'd Rather Be In Love

Love's Last Hope  
  
Chapter 2: I'd Rather Be In Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue innocent lil me! The poem, which is actually song lyrics, belong to Michelle Branch. It's called "I'd Rather Be In Love". Check her cd, The Spirit Room, out sometime! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Earth to Sora, hit the ball!" Sora's teamate yelled at tennis practice. "What? Oh, sorry." Sora said as she came out of her trance and ran to get the ball. "Love-40!" she yelled as she served the ball. When her teammate hit the ball back, Sora missed it again. "Sora Takenouchi!" her coach yelled. "Yes coach?" Sora said as she came over to her coach. "Sora, you seem to not be playing as well. I'm afraid I'll have to put you out of tomorrow's match. Now go back and practice." her coach ordered as Sora walked back to her court. "NOT AGAIN!" Yamato yelled angrily as he slammed another crumpled-up piece of paper into the trash can in his room. "Sometimes good lyrics just don't come out when you want them." Gabumon advised. "It's just that I keep writing about her!" Yamato said. "I think it means you still love her." Gabumon said with a sneaky little smile. "No, I can't. That's why I broke up. We just didn't have a connection." Yamato said calmly. "Yeah, right. Friendship and Love are the perfect connection, like Hope and Light." Gabumon said, thinking of the budding romance growing between Takeru and Hikari. When Sora got home, she called the one person who she thought could comfort her: Taichi. "Yagami residence."  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Taichi, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About Yamato, right?"  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about him! I haven't done so well on my homework and now I can't even play in my tennis match tomorrow!"  
  
"What exactly did he tell you last Friday?"  
  
"He said things just weren't working out between us, and we didn't have a connection."  
  
"But you thought it was going fine, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes! I love him more than anything!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry Taichi, I should have thought before I said that. You know, especially after...  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I guess it's kinda like what I told you."  
  
"Well, I'll see if I can talk to him for you."  
  
"Thank you Taichi! Remind me to hug you when I see you. Bye!"  
  
Sora took out her notebook. Instead of finishing her homework, she opened it to a blank page, and started writing a poem.  
  
I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness have inside And I've heard that you can't fight love so I won't complain Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole, and there's no better feeling in the world, But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
Turn out the lights now To see is to believe I just want you near me I just want you here with me And I'd give up everything only for you It's the least that I could do  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world, But without you, I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you.  
  
And I feel you holding me...  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love? To be loved I can't explain it I know it's tough to be loved  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world, But without you I'm alone,  
  
And I'd rather be in love Yes, I'd rather be in love Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me...  
  
The next day, Sora was late for class. Where is my notebook? she thought as she searched through her locker frantically. When she found it, the spiral binding got snagged on the locker's door. Come on! she thought as she yanked on it. When it came off, she didn't notice the page with the poem had been ripped out, and fell on the floor. As she raced to class, a boy went over to pick it up. This is perfect! Hold on, I recognize this handwriting! he thought as he read over it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, I know this one is even shorter than the last, but I really couldn't put more in this, I want it for Chapter 3. It may be the last chapter, since it should be a short fic. Read on to see who exactly picked Sora's poem up! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	3. Love Will Find A Way

Love's Last Hope  
  
Chapter 3: Love Will Find A Way  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I do not own Digimon, you know the drill. Once again, "I'd Rather Be In Love" belongs to Michelle Branch. "Love at First Sight" belongs to Kylie Minouge. And more music references, this chapter's title comes from a Christina Aguilera song.  
  
A/N: This final chapter was turned into a song fic. The music itself doesn't fit so well, but the lyrics do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Alright class, please take out last night's homework." Sora's teacher instructed. Sora tore out the page and realized her poem wasn't under it. Oh no! I bet I dropped it when the notebook got caught on my locker door. she thought, and raised her hand for a hall pass. When she got to her locker, it wasn't there. Someone must have found it! This is mortifying! Now the whole school will know it's about Yamato! Taichi met Sora on her way to watch the tennis meet. "Hey Sor, I talked to Yamato in 3rd period." he said. "What did he say about me?" "Actually, he said you oughta go open your locker." Taichi said with a mischievious smile. "Thanks Taichi!" Sora said as she gave him a quick hug and ran to her locker. She opened her locker and saw it taped to the door. She noticed a folded piece of paper taped under it. She pulled it off, and gasped when she saw what was on it. It was her poem, but set to music. She knew only one person who could have done this.  
  
(Thought that I was going crazy Just having one of those days, yeah Didn't know what to do And then there was you)  
  
Once again, Sora found herself racing down the streets of Odaiba, but this time she was heading back to him. Even though she knew it was time for his band rehearsal, she kept on going. This, to her, was more important than anything. She reached the door and knocked, and Yamato opened it.  
  
(And everything went from wrong to right And the stars came up and filled the sky The music you were playing really blew my mind It was love at first sight)  
  
"Oh Sora, I guess you found it huh?" he greeted her. Sora nodded. "Look, I was trying to write some lyrics for my band, and I found that on the floor. I realized it was yours, but I just set it to music. Then I took a closer look at the lyrics, and then it hit me. My group can never play that song it's yours." he explained.  
  
(Cause baby when I heard you for the first time I knew we were meant to be as one)  
  
"Well now you know how I feel about you. You can trample all over my heart Yamato Ishida, but I will still love you." Sora choked inbetween tears.  
  
(Was tired of running of luck Thinking bout giving up yeah Didn't know what to do And then there was you)  
  
"Sora, I still love you too. I'm not even really quite sure why I even broke up with you in the first place." Yamato admitted.  
  
(And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight)  
  
"I guess this means we're back toget-" Sora was cut off by Yamato's lips touching hers, and she was all too willing to kiss him back.  
  
(Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one)  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sora giggled, finally her usual, happy self again. The rest of Yamato's band just watched the couple leave, with his arm around her.  
  
(And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this short little fic, which might have worked better as just one chapter, but oh well. Arigato so much to Azuretasy, KRaziE bUbbLe, Sorato Lover, and The Angel of Love for reviewing! They were so sweet! If anyone wants, I could make a sequel, or another Sorato fic. Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
